Man of my Dreams
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Being openly gay, Jounouchi had a troubled teenage life. All his friends but Yugi abandoned him and he was forced to leave his job at Yugi's game shop. He landed a personal assistant job at Ryu Records which happens to be directly beside Kaiba Corp. Thinking his life had finally turned around, he didn't expect anything bad to happen. Yaoi (MaleXMale)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

For starters I want to thank you all for your well wishes and support. It's taking me awhile to get back on my feet and even longer to write. I've run into a family problem right after I finished all the stories I have. I'll be slowly editing everything and uploading as I go.

This story is the first of three that I wrote while I was getting back on my feet. I have a long story, a oneshot and this story which should have been a oneshot that turned into a medium sized story. I hope everyone likes this story.

I am dedicating these three stories to all of you. I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Language and Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it don't read this

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Being openly gay was the worst decision of my life, but I don't think I'd ever regret it. There is a lot to lose and a lot to gain with that one simple thing. I lost all but one of my friends, but I gain a sense of security. I no longer had to pretend that the hot girl with giant boobs walking down the street showing everything to the world was enough to drive my hormones crazy. I could openly say she's ugly, but the man attached to her arm stirs my fantasies. I would love to drive into him until he screamed for mercy. I like my freedom but miss my friends and not being ridiculed every time someone that I know sees me.

My last year of high school was the worst. I decided that one day I had enough of living a lie and announced that I was gay. Honda and Anzu left immediately, and I thought for a time that Yugi would too even though he dressed liked a gay man with all that tight leather. He stuck with me even though it was more trouble than it was worth. Everyone thought he was my boyfriend and would constantly start fights with both of us. We won many battles. Surprisingly, Yugi was able to hold his own. The little guy was able to fight nearly as well as me by the end of high school.

Shortly after making my announcement to the whole school, my father found out about me being gay. He tossed me out not before landing me in the ER for several days. I seriously wondered if he was attempting to kill me, or if he wanted to knock some sense into me. Which ever it was, it didn't work. Yugi took me in shortly after and him and his grandfather accepted me. That's all I could ever ask for, however, like I said, being openly gay wasn't easy. People stopped coming to the game shop and sales decreased dramatically. I could easily blame it on the economy if not for the constant notes stating that I should repent hanging on the windows each morning.

When Yugi finally became hormonal, that's when I decided that it would be easier for the both of them if I moved out. I found my own apartment and a job working as an assistant to the CEO of Ryu Records. I broke ties with Yugi completely and his business was able to recover. I was pleased to know that they were able to get back on their feet. I know Yugi never wanted to leave my side, but I told him there was no other way. Life sounded like it was looking up, right? What if I told you the only reason I got this job was because my boss enjoys fucking me every day. Terrible huh? Not for me. I get paid enough money to keep a house over my head and food in my stomach. My hormones are always satisfied. My story doesn't sound so bad anymore, right? Well that's not the point to this whole story. I'm not trying to throw myself a pity party, pleading for your tears. I have shed plenty of them to satisfy myself. And every single one of them was for the man that refused to acknowledge me in high school and doesn't even know I am this close to him.

If I move myself right, I could see him staring out the window on days that it looks like he's had enough. I find myself silently hoping that he could see me, not that he would recognize me anyway. My hair is shorter and tamed. I usually wear business suits much like him and never those torn clothes I used to wear. I lean back in my chair and looked up at the window. There he was again, staring at who knows what. The infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp., Kaiba Seto. He is the reason for this story. I would give up everything I had for just one night with him. He made my blood boil and filled all my wet dreams with images of his sexy body. I would love to lick every inch of his hot body, suck on his thick dick and fuck him hard over and over again through the night until the morning sun rose or even ride him until I was raw.

I lick my lips, feeling my trousers tighten. I placed my hands on the desk to avoid touching myself in my office. I groaned and tried to focus on work. Yes, work. I do know how to do my job and just because my boss fucks me doesn't mean I can't do the work he wants me to do. No one in this building believed I could do anything other than lie underneath the CEO with my legs spread wide. Their jealous of course. Half of them wanted to fuck me and the other half wanted to be in my position being fucked by their boss. I slid back in my leather chair and stared at the computer screen. There wasn't much work left for me to do, and I still have all day to finish it.

I looked up just as my door opened, revealing the man I despise. "Hey, fag, the boss is calling you. Hope your hole is loose enough. He had a difficult meeting." I ignored him. It was easier than responding to him. I tried several times to prove to him that I was more than a fuck toy, but he will never treat me with respect. I took one last look up at Kaiba before getting up from my chair. I wondered what he did after a stressful meeting.

I sighed and locked my door before moving through the hallways until I reached the room labeled Ryu Hiro, CEO. I wasn't in the mood to be fucked by him today, but I knew if I didn't go to him when he summoned me, then I would risk losing my job or making Ryu in a worst mood. I opened the door to the shaded room. The blinds were drawn and the lights were off. I was grabbed by my tie and pulled into the room before the door was slammed shut. "Clothes off now," he ordered me.

Another sigh passed my lips as I carefully removed my clothes. I knew like always that the door was locked and the cameras were off. He never wanted the press to know that he was gay. Though everyone in the building knew he was, they had no proof and never will. He pushed me against the wall before I could get my boxers fully down. "Fuck," I growled. Yuri was right when he said he Ryu was in a bad mood. It was lucky that we just fucked the day before but it was still painful. I bit my lip, unable to do anything but brace myself against the wall. He finished quickly without a care for me. He got dressed and left me alone.

I've never had this horrible of experience with him before. I grunted and slid down to my knees. I dipped my fingers into my sore hole and frowned. Blood. I felt sore and pain radiated from inside of me, but I didn't know he did a lot of damage at that time. I reached for my clothes and pulled them on, not caring to retie my tie or tuck my shirt in. Wiping my hands on my slacks, I carefully moved out of the room. Each step caused a fire to erupt inside. I stopped several times to catch my breath, unable to comprehend the amount of damage he did. I was still in denial.

I was exhausted by the time I reach my office. I tried to sit in my chair, but the pain was too much. I knew that if this kept getting worse, I would have to go to the hospital. What would I tell them? My boss and I have sex every now and then, but today he used me as a stress reliever, not caring about my own comfort. I reached into my desk drawer and took one of the pain relievers that I received from the hospital the last time someone picked a fight with me. I swallowed it without water and started for the door. I knew by the time I got home, the pill whould kick in. Hopefully it'll help me sleep.

The elevator ride down was easy and empty. Apparently everyone left early and the elevator moved quickly to the lobby. Each step was painful, but I kept the hope of lying down on my soft bed in my mind. I kept going over my route to home in my mind. Go outside and wait for the bus, ride it until it gets me several blocks from home and lastly up three flights of stairs to my apartment. I could do it. I just needed to accomplish one thing at a time. The pain and the medication were starting to clash with each other by the time I reached the bus stop. The world seemed darker than usual. I don't remember anything about the journey home. It was completely erased from my mind. Even though I learned later what happened, I still can't recall anything.

The next time I became clearly aware of my surrounds, I was lying face down on my mattress. I lifted myself carefully up, sighing in relief that there wasn't much pain. It turned out that I wouldn't have to make an excuse to go to the hospital. I looked down at myself, noticing that I was wearing different clothes and even looked and smelled clean. I pressed my hand against my head. Did I really shower and change my clothes before going to bed? How did I even get home? I remember not being stable on my feet while waiting for the bus, but that was it.

I looked over at the clock and gasped. I was going to be late for work. Moving quickly about my room, I grabbed the first suit from my closet. I managed to get to work with only one minute to spare. The soreness in my backside changed to pain. I took another pill and decided to first finish my paperwork from yesterday before starting on another day's work. I decided that sitting in my office working all day sounded appealing. Even ordering take out for lunch was in my plans. The only thing that wasn't in my plans was my door slamming open.

My boss stormed over to my desk and slammed his fist into my face. The momentum caused me to fall out of my chair, and the chair to roll backwards until it hit the window. I struggled to recover and looked up at the man who usually treated me better than that. "You betrayed me!" he shouted. "I told you that no one gets proof of us together."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He threw a newspaper at me. "Then explain that."

I unfolded the paper and saw a picture of me and Ryu on the front page under a headline that said "Secret Love Affair." I stared in disbelief. That was impossible. I knew for a fact that I didn't say anything and that Ryu's office was always camera free. "I didn't say anything to anyone."

"Read it."

I frowned and glanced back down at the newspaper. "DNA evidence of rape? I don't understand. I went directly home afterwards. You were a little rough yesterday, but I know I didn't go to the hospital. The pain is still there, but it's not enough to put me in the hospital."

He walked over to me and kicked me in the head. He pressed his foot on my neck. I gasped for breath and wrapped my hand around his foot. I pulled his foot until he lost his balance and landed on his back. I got up quickly and used the desk to separate us. "I don't know how they got DNA evidence, but I swear to you that it wasn't from me. I woke up in my apartment this morning and there were no signs that I was in the hospital."

"Stop lying to me."

"Go to my apartment and check yourself. There is nothing there that shows I was in the hospital. The clothes that I was wearing are in my hamper."

"I'll go there and you'll have the press there in minutes. How much are you getting for setting me up?"

"I'm not setting you up." This didn't make any sense to me. It would explain why I didn't remember making it home last night, but if I was in the hospital, I would have woken there. Nothing was making any sense. Ryu didn't calm with anything I told him. He believed that I was the one responsible.

Ryu launched at me, but I side-stepped him and started for the door. Now it didn't make any difference if I kept this job or not. He was going to kill me with the way he was acting. I was just about to open the door when it flew open. Several tall people dressed in black suits surrounded me. They pushed me behind them and turned to face Ryu. "Who are you?" he shouted.

"They work for me," a smooth deep voice spoke. My jaw dropped. Kaiba Seto. I couldn't believe that he was here.

"Kaiba. What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't abuse people that work for you."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"This particular thing does not, but the lost man you slept with and nearly killed does. He was my little brother's best friend. A little young for you if you ask me, but it was consensual, and he was over the legal age. When you found someone more of interest to you, you tried to get rid of him. Bad move on your part. Did you tell Jounouchi-san that you've done this before to hide you secret obsession?"

"It was you. You plotted against me and struck a deal with him."

"Unfortunately he had nothing to do with this." Kaiba turned to me and looked at me. His beautiful blue eyes bore into me. "I didn't know you were going after Jounouchi-san until I found him swaying on his feet at the bus stop outside. He was too out of it to understand what was happening. You did a lot of damage to him, and he might have died if I didn't find him. So, who's your new love interest now?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man that gave me my job didn't give it to me because I could do it. He was always after a quick fuck. I growled. I never wanted to hurt someone so badly before. Kaiba glanced back at me with something deep inside of his eyes. Was it worry? Did Kaiba feel something other than satisfaction of getting revenge? "Take Jounouchi-san up to my office and call my private doctor. I'll be up in a minute." A few of the men that separated me from Kaiba and Ryu motioned for me to follow. I took one last look at the two in the room before walking out.

I groaned and stopped directly outside forgetting about the wounds all over my body. One of the men gently placed his hand on my back. "Can you walk? I can get a wheelchair."

I shook my head. "I'll walk." There was no way I was going to be escorted out of my building by Kaiba's private security in a wheelchair. I straightened my back and continued down the hallway to the elevator. I leaned against the elevator while the same guard took out his cellphone and called what I assumed was the doctor. I looked up to him. "I know you."

"Isono. I'm Kaiba-sama's chief of security."

"Why didn't you stay? Ryu is acting strange today."

"Kaiba-sama has three other people to protect him. Don't worry about him. I'm more concerned about you. You can barely stand up."

I moved away from the back of the elevator just as it stopped on the first floor. "I'll be fine." I moved through the lobby, avoiding the questioning gaze of all the employees. We crossed the street and entered into the lobby of Kaiba Corp. where a wheelchair was waiting. I glared at it.

"Now that we are in the safety of Kaiba Corp. you don't have anything to prove. Kaiba-sama wasn't lying about you being severely hurt yesterday. Please sit."

I sighed and sat down, feeling pain shooting up my spine. He was right. I didn't have anything to prove to these people and my legs could barely hold me up. Isono pushed me into the elevator while the other two guards remained at the doors. The elevator ride was much faster up to the top floor than at my job. When the elevator doors opened, there was a tall man with graying black hair dressed in a long white lab coat.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Isono said.

"I didn't want to be too far away. I was just downstairs. I have the medical table set up in Kaiba-sama's office."

The older security guard pushed me into the large office. I was in shocked by what I saw. It was bigger than Ryu's office and decorated in light blues and whites. Kaiba's large desk sat in the back of the room and looked like he hasn't even touched it today. The medical table sat against the wall furthest from the door and the window. Isono pushed me close to the table and looked up at the doctor. "Do you need my help?"

"Not this time. He's conscious."

Isono nodded before leaving the room. A medical gown was thrown at me before I could question. I blushed and stared at it. This was a very strange place to be examined. The doctor looked back at me. "Don't worry. There are no cameras working, and you are hidden from view of both the door and the windows. Please put that on so I can examine you."

"What if Kaiba walks in on us?"

"He'll wait outside like he did yesterday."

I nodded and carefully pulled myself out of the wheelchair. I took everything off and placed the gown on me. The doctor helped me tie it together behind me. He lifted the sheet up and I crawled underneath it. The doctor took my temperature and blood pressure. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"No."

"That's understandable. You were in and out of consciousness. Kaiba-sama, saw you standing outside by the bus stop. He said that a bus came and you never got one it. He approached you to ask if you were okay. He says you were very daze and didn't answer him. He managed to get you home and called me. I found signs of rape or very rough sex. Kaiba-sama says that he's been hearing rumors that you and Ryu may be in a relationship. He did a lot of damage to you. Can you tell me what happened?"

I sighed and looked up at him. It couldn't get any worse than what the newspaper published. "Ryu and I have been in a relationship since before I started working for him. He usually treats me with respect and goes easy but yesterday I heard he had a very stressful meeting and wanted to see me. We usually have sex once or twice a week always in his office. He was pushy and didn't even prepare me. I knew he did something, but I didn't think it was enough to hurt me badly. I thought my body would still be stretched from the last time and all he did was tear me slightly."

"The tears were deep and still bleeding by the time I got to you. Do you mind if I take a look? I want to make sure he didn't reopen the wounds"

I nodded, glad that he asked me first before moving the sheets off his legs. "It wasn't rape," I told him. "As much as I want to hurt his reputation I don't want to lie about anything. We met in a gay bar about two months before I started working there. He was good to me and treated me with respect. He gave me that job, telling me that it wasn't just because we were in a relationship, but after I started working, we no longer slept together at his house." I hissed as his finger moved inside of me. He apologized to me and instructed me to relax. I took several breaths before continuing my story. "I know Kaiba isn't usually wrong about things, but I'm hoping he is this time. I don't want to be the fool."

The doctor removed his finger and placed the sheet back down. "From what I heard Kaiba-sama saying, you won't be considered a fool. Ryu-sama has tricked nearly twenty people already." He reached down to his bag and pulled out a cold compress. "Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off." I moved my hand up to hold it against my cheek while he ran his fingers along my abdomen. "Besides the bruise on your cheek and the soreness in your backside, does anything else hurt?" I shook my head. "Okay, there wasn't anymore damage done to your rectum."

I sighed and placed my head against the pillow. Fatigue was washing over me. "Why didn't you tell me or leave a note that said you treated me?"

The doctor frowned and gave a heavy sigh. "Kaiba-sama was supposed to come to your apartment before you woke up and talk to you. I thought you would be sleeping until at least ten this morning. I gave you enough medication to ease your suffering for several hours. Your drug tolerance must be high. I never thought you would wake that early. You can get dress again and lie back down on the bed. Do you want any pain relievers?"

I got off the bed and pulled my clothes back on, being careful with how I moved. "I had some in my desk, but I'm guessing I won't be allowed back in there."

"I'll give you a few right now and write you a prescription just in case Kaiba-sama doesn't have your personal items collected." The doctor handed me a bottle of water and two pills. "Those may make you drowsy. Don't fight it. You can sleep on that bed for as long as you need."

After taking the pills, I placed the cold compress on my check and lied back down. The doctor shut the light off that was directly over me. I found myself fall asleep quickly. The stress of the last two days was enough to make me tired. I thought about just closing my eyes for a second until Kaiba came into the room, but my body had other things and mind. I fell deeply asleep.

When I awoke, I heard whispers. "Did his wounds reopen?"

"No. I apologize for guessing wrong, Kaiba-sama."

"Don't apologize. I knew that he was stubborn and never missed a day of work since he started. I got my security and stormed his building as soon as I saw him in his office."

"Were you visiting Taki with Mokuba this morning?" There was silence and I was tempted to open my eyes and turned to the voices but curiosity got the best of me. I figured Taki was one of Ryu's victims. "How is he doing?"

"Still in a coma. Mokuba is still with him. I found a video that caught the hit and run. I got a clear view of the vehicle but not the driver yet."

"At least that's something. It proves that Ryu didn't destroy all the evidence. I think you need to speak to Jounouchi-san when he wakes."

"I plan on it," I heard Kaiba say before feeling my body wanting to sleep more and falling back asleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke again, I didn't hear anything. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling better than I felt this morning. I eased myself up surprised that there was only a slight sting in my lower back. I turned and had a shock of my life. There sitting behind his desk was Kaiba with his head down sleeping. I swung my legs around and gently got off the bed. I walked over to the desk and stood in front of it, but Kaiba didn't even budge. I felt sorry for him. He must be spending a lot of time with Mokuba's friend on top of running his company. I sat down in the chair and watched him for a few seconds. I hated waking him, but I wanted answers to the numerous questions. "Kaiba?" I spoke softly.

He squeezed his eyes before slowly blinking them open. "Jounouchi," he mumbled. "Did you need something?"

"Answers."

Kaiba stretched and ran his hands over his face. "Ryu is a horrible person that I'm sorry you had to meet." He paused for a second. "I didn't even know what type of person he was until Mokuba told me that his best friend, Taki, got a job working for him before I was able to hire him. He had just graduated from high school and chose not to go to college. I kept the position opened for a couple months just incase Taki didn't want to work for Ryu, but Taki told me he didn't want to work in the same company as his best friend. He didn't want it to seem like his relationship with Mokuba gave him special treatment. I should have investigated Ryu like I did with everyone else that came close to my family."

Kaiba seemed different from what I remembered him. There was true regret in his voice. "Mokuba came to me after a few months telling me that he thought something was wrong with Taki. He seemed more distant and spent a lot of time in Ryu's office. We didn't get a chance to talk to him before his accident as it's called now. One night, we received a phone call from Taki's mother telling us that he was involved in a hit and run accident. She was in tears telling us that the doctor wasn't hopeful. I quickly got his doctor changed over to one of mine. They found signs of rape or now I know it could have been rough sex. While Mokuba was visiting Taki, I would investigate Ryu. I found out that his personal assistant changed almost every year sometimes more than once a year. I didn't think anything about it because I knew how hard it is to find a personal assistant that you could trust. I noticed that each of his assistants were involved in an accident that severely hurt them, some died and some had to be put in a psychiatric ward. Taki was the first that didn't die in the hospital, but he remains in a coma instead."

I was shocked by what I was hearing. This man that I worked for was a psychopathic. He manipulated people into believing that he was a wonderful person and even treated them with respect. Then when he was tired of them, he would get rid of them. "He was going to do the same to me."

"I believe last night you were supposed to get in an accident, but I found you first."

I held my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beating rapidly. "My boss was going to kill me. He tricked me this entire time. I fucking believed him!" I shouted. "He told me that he loved me and didn't want to do anything to risk our lives being harder so he wanted to keep our relationship secret. I thought my luck was turning around. I thought I was finally getting something that would make me happy." Tears threatened to fall, but I stopped talking to hold them in. Kaiba didn't say anything at first and just watched me with a frown. The sorrow and regret in his eyes made it even harder not to cry.

"I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know for certain that he was killing people or that someone else in his company was doing it out of jealousy and wanted your position."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been naive enough to believe that he wanted nothing more than a hole to fuck."

Kaiba frowned. It was odd seeing emotions on his face. "You never had a relationship that was just for love, have you?"

I looked up at him. I couldn't believe he figured that out just by looking at me or what I said. I moved my gaze to the floor debating on whether I should tell him the truth or not. I sighed, knowing that he hasn't lied to me. "I've haven't had many relationships. The first one I had was with someone that wasn't even gay. He had a bet with his friends that he could get me to trust him enough to sleep with him. The second one was a one night stand and the third one was Ryu."

"Your first one, was it when you were still in high school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Those assholes," he growled. I blinked at his anger and looked back at him. It was like he was taking it personally.

"Don't take it personally. You were hardly there during the last semester of our high school year. You couldn't have known."

"I warned them to stay away from you."

"What?"

"They came to me because they knew I didn't like you back then. They thought I would want in on the bet. I told them that if they did anything to hurt you that I would hunt them down and do worse." He turned to his computer and started typing.

I gasped and walked around the desk, taking his hands off the keyboard. "It's all in the past. Leave them be."

"I don't think so." He pulled his hands out of mine and returned to typing.

I growled and pulled his hands away again. "If you think I did nothing, you don't know me very well. They told me the truth the night before graduation, and I kicked all their asses right after the ceremony."

Kaiba wrapped his fingers around my wrists and pulled me until I fell into his lap. Stunned, I stared into his deep blue eyes. He placed his hand against my cheek. "Are you satisfied with what you did? I could do worse."

"Leave them be. I've gotten my revenge on them."

"As long as you are satisfied," he whispered. I found myself falling in love with his low, soft voice. I tried to hide my shivers. "What would you like me to do to Ryu?"

"Give all the evidence you have and let the courts have him. Let the families of his victims do what they wish."

"What about you?"

"He didn't hurt me enough to cause permanent damage. I just want to find a job quickly."

"You have a job."

"Not after word gets out about Ryu. His business would be shut down and everyone would lose their jobs."

"I'm giving you one here."

I frowned, not feeling uncomfortable in his arms and not willing to move. "I don't want a job just because you feel guilty."

"I wanted to hire you as soon as you graduated like Taki, but you kept ignoring my letters."

I looked at him and blushed. "So that's what they were about." I laughed nervously.

Kaiba chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. The soft fingers caused me to fall in a trance. I found myself slowly drawing closer to him. I wanted to taste him, to feel his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and was few centimeters from his lips before I shook my head and backed away. I stood beside him with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to be the boss' whore anymore."

"I never said you were or had to be. I'm offering you a job that you qualify for."

I shook my head. "Years ago I would love to cause you trouble, but you've changed. You've saved me from suffering more than I already did and more likely saved my life. Once everyone hears that Ryu had a relationship with me everyone will think I just got my job because I let him sleep with me. A lot of things will come out, and I don't want to bring your name into it."

Kaiba reached for my hand, and I let him pull me back towards him. "I don't plan on abandoning you so easily. You didn't deserve what was done to you, and you don't deserve what the media will do to you. I am going to help you through everything, and everyone will know that I hired you because you are qualified to be my assistant."

"Why do you want to get involved?"

"I'm already involved because of Mokuba's best friend. Will you let me help you?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Will you be my assistant?"

I hesitated. I knew it's going to look bad moving from one CEO to the other, but if they looked at all the work I did for Ryu, I was more than qualified for the job. "Do you have cameras in your office?"

"Of course."

"Are they off?"

"No, I turned them off temporarily while the doctor treated your wounds but turned them back on after he left. I figured you wouldn't care if it recorded you resting after your attack."

I blushed. "It recorded me sitting on your lap."

"I could easily say I was checking your wound. It wouldn't be a lie."

I pulled my hand away from him and walked on the other side of his desk. Sitting in the chair, I rolled it up to his desk. "If you are offering me a job, then I should be on this side of the desk."

Kaiba moved slightly and opened the drawer to his right. He pulled out a large stack of papers. Ryu had a stack of papers when I joined that but it wasn't that large. He chuckled at my expression and separated the papers into three stacks. "There are a lot of responsibilities to being my assistant. I know you can handle all of it. This stack here is a list of all the responsibilities. The top copy is for you to keep and the bottom if for you to sign. This stack is your benefits and your employee manual. Again the top copy you keep and the bottom you sign. Finally the last stack is your contract and the consequences to breaking it and reasons that you can break the contract early with no consequences." He leaned down and pulled up a black briefcase. "You can stay here and read them, but I have a few meetings to attend to tonight and then I'm picking Mokuba up from the hospital. Or, you can take that home with you and bring them back when you are done. If there is anything you dispute, circle it and we can renegotiate. Let me know when you would like to meet again." He placed the stacks of papers in the briefcase and laid his business card on top.

"What about Ryu?"

"I'll let you know what it going on or the police will get in contact with you personally. They'll need to get your statement in a few days. They know you were hurt and being treated by my doctor."

"What if they ask me questions about you?"

"Tell them the truth. I was within my right to rescue someone I saw being abused."

I nodded and took the briefcase before moving over to where I could see a box of my personal items. I picked it up and felt the sting of my wounds. They felt like a dull pain compared to earlier. Glancing back at Kaiba, I said, "Thank you, for everything."

"A car will be waiting downstairs for you to take home. I don't want you carrying all that on a bus when you are injured."

"Thank you." I bowed and left the office, feeling different. Like I was relieved. Kaiba and I had a conversation that didn't end in an argument. He also didn't comment on the almost kiss I gave him. I sighed and took the elevator down to the ground floor. I don't know if it was because of relief or the fact that Kaiba didn't object me being close to him. I didn't know what it would be like to work with the infamous cold hearted CEO. I hoped that I could keep my feelings under control. I wanted to prove to the world that I wasn't a whore. I knew I could do my job and I planned on showing everyone.

I left the slightly deserted lobby, noticing for the first time that it was pass quitting time for most people. When I got outside, I noticed all the news vans and reporters surrounding Ryu Records. Surprisingly they weren't paying attention to me. I looked in front of Kaiba Corp. and noticed a tall black haired man standing beside a plain looking four door black car. He bowed and walked to the other side of the car, opening the passenger side. "Jounouchi-san," he greeted. He took the box and briefcase from my hand and placed it in the back before getting into the driver's side. "The doctor phoned in some prescriptions for you." He handed me the bag.

I was surprised at how efficient Kaiba's staff was. I expected to either go myself or get dropped off at the pharmacy. I should have known Kaiba would think of everything. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Kaiba-sama has already reimbursed me."

I frowned. I was already in debt to Kaiba. At least I had a chance to pay him back by working for him. "Thank you for getting them for me."

He nodded before starting the car. "Is there any place you need to go to before I take you home?"

I shook my head. I was feeling exhausted again. I really wanted to read through everything and get it back to Kaiba by tomorrow. The driver oddly enough knew where I lived and didn't need any directions from me. I must have drifted some time during the ride home. The next thing I knew, the driver was calling my name. I blinked a few times. "Sorry," I mumbled, stepping out into the street next to him.

I reached for the box he held but he pulled it away. "You can barely stand. I'll help you up to your apartment."

"Thank you." I let him into the front door of the complex and walked up the stairs to the third floor. This was one of the times I wished the place had an elevator. When I reached the top, I had to lean against the wall to catch my breath. Pain was shooting from everywhere. The driver's worried face appeared before me.

"Hand me your keys, and I'll help you." I groaned and reached into my pocket. The keys jingled in my shaky hands as I held them out. "Don't move." He walked down the long hallway and disappeared around the corner where my apartment was. He returned seconds later. He took my arm and placed it around his neck and placed his hand gently on my back. "Lean completely on me." I placed my arm around his waist and leaned on him. One step after another, we made our way to the open door of my apartment. He lead me into my bedroom and helped me into bed.

He placed the back of his hand against my forehead. "Do you feel cold?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Just pain. It should pass." He pulled the blanket up, and I grabbed the top. Trying to calm my quivering body, I didn't notice that he was still watching me.

"It's Satoshi," I heard him say. Confused, I cracked my eyes open to see him standing with his back to me and a phone against his ear. "Yes, but he had trouble climbing the stairs. He said he's just in pain. There isn't a fever, and he's not shivering. I don't think so. He may need rest. He fell asleep on the drive here. I was going to suggest that. I don't mind. Of course, Kaiba-sama. Thank you, sir. Have a good evening."

I groaned and rolled to my side. "I'm sorry I never asked you your name."

Satoshi walked over to me. "You were barely awake the entire ride here. Kaiba-sama was worried about you. He said you weren't acting like yourself most of the time he talked to you. I'm going to stay here tonight. If you need anything don't be afraid to shout."

"Thank you." I reached up for one of my pillows and held it up to him. "There is a blanket in the closet by the door."

"Thank you, Jounouchi-san. Good night."

"Good night, Satoshi." I closed my eyes and smiled. It made me feel good that Kaiba was concerned for my wellbeing. It made me think that I may have a chance of being with Kaiba, but I wanted to prove to everyone and myself that I have what it takes to be a personal assistant. Of course the first step was to recovery.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

This is chapter one. I hope you like this. When I get the next chapter typed and edited, I'll get it uploaded. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your extremely kind reviews. I'm so happy everyone liked the first chapter and is waiting for more. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

I knew Kaiba was high maintenance, but I never thought it would be extremely tedious to work for him. It took me a week to notice that the day was easier if I arrived before him and left after him. It made for long days but all my meals were paid for, and I was allowed long meal breaks, not that I took more than I needed. Kaiba was oddly patient with me, never yelling at me nor giving me that look that said he was disappointed. I spent most of my time delivering memos to departments and setting up conference rooms. I was never bored and hardly sat behind my desk, which was oddly located in the corner of Kaiba's office.

At first, I thought it was because he was personally training me and then, because he wanted me within shouting distance, but he hardly gave me random orders. I always had an email of his meeting, what rooms he need, who was attending and what they liked to drink or snack on and the required materials needed. Kaiba's secretary would take care of the scheduling and greeting. I usually never met the people and existed in the shadows, not that I minded. Kaiba always showed how much he appreciated my hard work. That was the only opinion that mattered to me.

I sighed and used my security card to unlock Kaiba's office. I felt slightly feverish that day, but I knew one of Kaiba's important clients was scheduled for mid-morning. He was the pickiest person I had ever seen. The temperature had to be just right, and he had to have the same room, same seat and special food that had to be imported. For the past couple times, I managed to please him which in turn granted me a smile from Kaiba. I turned my computer on and printed out the email I needed. I swayed slightly on my feet and felt a sneeze tickling my nose. I refused to sneeze and moved out of Kaiba's office and down the hall to the breakroom. I changed the coffee out of Kaiba's personal coffee machine and started brewing it. Once it was finished, I walked over to his desk and put the cup down.

I covered my mouth and sneezed several times. I groaned and walked into the bathroom to wash my hands. I knew I had a cold and shouldn't be around people, but I needed to be at work. Walking back to my desk, I grabbed the print out and looked over everything. I noticed that I needed four different conference rooms for the morning and three for the afternoon. I moved out of the office and into the first conference room located directly across from Kaiba's office. Fighting sneezes and coughs, I managed to set up all four rooms.

Like always, I didn't realize when Kaiba arrived nor his secretary. People came and went around me while I finished my morning rounds. By the time my sore body managed to return from the other departments, three of the room were opened. I sighed and walked into Kaiba's office for the email. I glanced at Kaiba's slightly empty cup. After refilling his cup and leaving it on his desk, I moved to the first room and started all over again.

The rooms were cleaned and prepared right before lunch. Moving into the breakroom, I lied down on the beige couch. Usually I was the only one to use the room besides Minako who only heated up her lunch. I felt too sick to think about eating. My stomach was nauseated, and my head was pounding. I was only planning on sleeping for a few minutes, but a few hours passed.

When I started to wake, I felt like I was floating. The only thing that kept me grounded was fingers sliding through my hair. The sensations soothed me. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into Kaiba's gorgeous blue eyes. A couching fit shuttered through my body, leaving me breathless. Sorrow etched in his eyes before a frown appeared. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"That picky jackass was coming."

"You could have left after setting up that room."

I rolled onto my back and stretched out along the couch. My head hurt too much to think right. "There were other meetings to set up."

His fingers returned to my hair, and I closed my eyes, feeling comfort and fatigue. "Will you go home now?'

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"What?" I jerked up, instantly regretting it. I placed my hands on my head. Two hands on my shoulders pulled me back down. Instead of feeling the couch, I felt warm, strong legs. I looked up at Kaiba. "I need to finish my rounds."

"You need to rest."

I rolled over and buried my face into his stomach. He smelt so good. I couldn't resist. I closed my eyes just as his fingers moved through my hair. I was enjoying the feeling. "Kaiba-sama," I heard someone say.

"Shh," Kaiba interrupted. "He's sick."

"I'm glad you found him, sir."

"I need you to get some cold medicine and a bottle of water."

"I can get that at home," I mumbled.

"It would be better if you get something in your system now. Can you hold any food down?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Satoshi will drive you home as soon as you get some medicine."

The door to the breakroom opened and I sat up. I felt like I was swaying. Kaiba placed his hand on my lower back. I reached for the bottle of water with my shaky hands. I drank half of it before taking the pill and drank the rest. A sneezing and coughing fit struck me suddenly. I pulled my legs up and buried my head into them. "Come on. You need to go home and rest. Don't even think about coming to work tomorrow."

I sighed and stood with the help of both Kaiba and Satoshi. "You're going to get sick next."

"No I won't. I'm going to disinfect the whole building, burn my clothes and scrub my skin after you leave."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, not remembering getting in the elevator.

"I'm only teasing you." They helped me get into the car. "Get plenty of rest, Jounouchi."

I nodded and leaned my head against the back. When we started moving, I turned towards Satoshi. "Maybe one day I'll meet you when I'm not sick or hurt."

Satoshi chuckled. "I know we will meet one day when you have a clear mind."

I closed my eyes and rested the whole way home. He helped me up the stairs and into my bedroom. Once I was situated and a glass of water and a box of tissues was placed next to me, Satoshi turned to me. "Unlike last time I can't stay with you. I left my number next to the medicine behind the box of tissues. If you need anything call me or Kaiba-sama." I nodded and rolled over on my side. The medicine was finally kicking in. Sleep came oddly easy for me. I swore that I was going to always buy whatever that medicine was. I never had an easy time falling asleep when I had a cold or the flu.

When I woke next, I smelt something like chicken. My confused mind fully awoke and I glared at the clock. "Six o'clock," I thought. It took me even long to register that it wasn't in the morning but at night. I groaned and cracked my sore back. I didn't remember waking to do anything, but my nightstand was littered with used tissues and open packets of the cold medicine. I must have been taking care of myself through the night and day. I pulled the covers off, feeling slightly better. After cleaning off my nightstand and taking another dose of medicine, I realized that the smell of chicken soup didn't fade.

I moved out of my bedroom and stopped in the bathroom before I walked into the hallway that led to the kitchen. On the stove was a lidded pot of homemade chicken soup. My starving body drooled over the sight. Whoever made this not only cleaned up after themselves but brought all of the ingredients. I smiled at the sentiment and decided to find who did it, figuring it was Satoshi. I moved down the short hallway and into the living room. I was shocked still by who I saw sleeping on the couch. None other than Kaiba himself. My heart skipped a beat knowing that not only did he come to check on me, but he made me chicken noodle soup. "You're going to be the next one sick," I whispered, trying not to wake him.

"Then you can be the one nursing me back to health." He sat up, stretched and hid a yawn behind his hand.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since five."

"What about Mokuba?"

"I told him he could stay longer by Taki's side. I was going to pick him up later."

"I didn't know you could make chicken soup."

"That's one of the only things I remember from my mother. When Mokuba gets sick I make it for him. How do you feel?"

"Better. Not fully healed but much better."

"The soup should be ready. I wasn't sure when you would wake."

"You're eating some, right?"

"I was actually going to..."

"Eat some," I finished. "It's bad enough that you barely eat. If I let you leave, I know you won't eat."

Kaiba sighed. "Then I guess I'll eat some of it."

I smiled. "Good." I walked into the kitchen taking the whole pot, two bowls, two spoons and a scoop back into the living room. I set it on the table in front of the wide-eyed Kaiba with a chuckle. "What? I haven't eaten in twenty-four hours, and the first food I see is your homemade soup. I'm going to eat lots."

He laughed. "Then maybe I should get my share first." I smiled and handed him a bowl full of his soup. I took my first bite of the savoring soup. I nearly squealed in delight. It was perfect. The chicken was soft and easy to chew. The spices were perfect with nothing overwhelming. If I could physically change my irises to stars, I knew I would. I was in Heaven!

"This is delicious! That's it. I want to marry you." The words I said flew out of my mouth without me thinking. I gasped once I realized what I said and looked up at Kaiba. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyes were diverted away from me. I frowned, loosing my appetite. I should have known he wouldn't feel the same. I silently hoped that I didn't ruin my job.

"Jounouchi," he started, turning his head to look at me.

"It's okay," I cut him off. "You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I understand."

He took my bowl and placed it on the table, stopping my ranting. He straddled my lap and looked into my eyes. "Do you know how difficult this is?"

"I know. I..." He placed his finger over my lips.

"I wanted to kiss you the day I took you away from Ryu, but you wanted to prove to people that you could do your job, and it wasn't because you slept with the boss. I also didn't want to prevent your healing. Even though you said it wasn't rape, I saw how you reacted to seeing Ryu during the court hearing. He hurt you, and it's okay to admit that. I won't think less of you." He moved closer to me. "You are a strong person both physically and mentally."

His lips moved against mine slowly. My eyes drifted shut and I mimicked his motions, wrapping my arms around his lower back. His lips tasted of the chicken soup and something that was distinctly Kaiba. I loved the feel of his lips against mine, craving more. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid my hands up his back. He shifted in my lap and that's when I felt something hard press into my thigh. I groaned. He was hard. His cock was responding to me. I couldn't stop myself. My hands moved up his chest and over his nipples. He gasped and moaned into my mouth. I felt my own cock responding to him. I knew that if we continued we would have sex.

My hazy mind heard something that sounded like the phone ringing. Kaiba groaned and stopped kissing me. I held his hips as he leaned over to his jacket. He moved back onto my lap, answering the phone. "Kaiba."

I moved the collar of his shirt and kissed his neck. I could hear what sounded like sobbing and shouting. Kaiba moved the phone away from his ear, and I stopped the kisses. "Mokuba, take a deep breath and calm down. Try again. He has?" His eyes looked at mine. "I'll be right there." He moved off my lap. "I'm sorry. Taki woke."

I smiled brightly. I knew that Taki's coma added stress to Kaiba's life and I was happy that he was finally awake not just for Kaiba and Mokuba's sake but for Taki's family as well. "Tuck your shirt back in."

He balanced the phone between his shoulder and head while his hands started tucking in his shirt. "Satoshi, Taki woke. Yes Jounouchi's. Thank you." Kaiba flipped the phone shut, placing it in his pocket. He walked over and picked up his jacket. "I don't mean to kiss and run."

He neared the door when I reached out and grabbed his wrist, twirling him around. I pinned him against the door, kissing him softly. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his lip. "Slow down. Satoshi wasn't right around the corner, correct?" When he nodded I pulled slightly back. "I don't live in a safe neighborhood and you shouldn't wait outside alone."

"I can take care of myself, Jounouchi."

"I don't doubt that. Your mind is processing things too quickly at this moment and might leave you vulnerable to an attack."

He glared at me. "You are being over dramatic. I can protect myself even if I'm distracted."

I sighed and placed my hand against his cheek. I wasn't doubting his strength. I didn't want to underestimate the anger of the people who hated me. "There are a lot of people who know I'm gay and hate me. They might have seen you coming here if not today, then the last time. They might not know you personally and will do almost anything to hurt me. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Why do you stay here?"

"It would be like that no matter where I live. I'm not ashamed of who I am and will not hide it from anyone."

A soft chime came from Kaiba's phone. "Satoshi is here." His eyes softened, and he kissed me again. "I know one place where no one would hurt you for being yourself." He opened the door and looked back at me. "My house." With that he left and shut the door behind him. I was shocked. Did he want me to move in? We weren't even officially dating yet. We shared our first kiss. I moved away from the door and back into the living, staring at the pot of soup. I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

I shook my head. It was too quickly. I didn't want to move in with Kaiba when no one knew we were dating. We're not dating. I would like to. I sat down and started eating. Kaiba and I. I smiled. Who would have thought that was even possible? I wondered what Yugi would say. Yugi and I weren't friends anymore. I frowned and dropped my spoon into the slightly empty bowl. That was my choice. I broke ties with him to save his business. It worked and I'm happy about that, but I do miss my friends. I cleaned up the food and stored the rest of the soup in the refrigerator.

I sneezed on the way into my bedroom and gasped. I kissed Kaiba when I was sick. I groaned and flopped down on the bed, hoping that he didn't get sick from it. My thoughts swirled around Taki, and how he was connected with Kaiba. He said that Mokuba was best friends with Taki, and he spent most of his time by his side. I knew that I would react the same way if Yugi was in that situation. It must have been difficult for Mokuba knowing that someone tried to kill your best friend and not able to personally get revenge. I wondered how Taki would feel knowing that Ryu was in jail for life.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. My mind slowly calmed and the questions stopped forming in my mind. I found myself drifting off to sleep with a plan to go into work the next day. I was sure there were things piling on my desk, not to mention what the condition the conference rooms were in. I had a lot to do and would need my sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

There is chapter two. The next one should be up shortly. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for your kind reviews. I'm glad you like this story far. I have one final conflict before the end. Sorry for the cliffhanger on the end.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dating Seto was a new experience all together. I would never expect the one that everyone described as cold hearted was romantic. Every one of our dates were thought of completely. He always had a meal whether it was lunch or dinner at a local diner and not some wealthy five star restaurant. He always asked what I wanted to do the day before our date and combined things that he liked with it. By now, everyone in Kaiba Corp. knew we were dating and didn't harass me about it. I proved long before this point that I qualified for my job. On some mornings I would see an invitation to our next date attached to a small flower or by itself.

Today was no different. I walked in to find a cup of my favorite hot chocolate and a small note saying to meet him downstairs at four. I smiled and looked over at him. Every since Taki was released from the hospital, Seto now arrived before I did in the morning. "You do know that you can simply tell me these things when I arrive."

He shrugged and looked up from his paperwork. "Would it lose its meaning? I think it's more personal and meaningful if I leave you small love notes." He looked back down at his paperwork and continued signing them.

"If it makes you happy, I'm not going to object. It makes me feel special." I moved over to my printer and took the email that I printed out.

"If it makes you feel special, why did you tell me I didn't have to do it?"

I looked over the email. "I don't want you think you have to do something."

Seto walked over to me and placed his hand under my chin. "I thought we worked through your insecurity. Do you need me to tell you again?"

I sighed and placed the paper down on my desk before wrapping my arms around him. "Sometimes after I wake from a nightmare it becomes hard for me to believe that I'm with you." I hated admitting things like that, but he asked me not to hide anything.

He kissed my cheek and ran his fingers up and down my back. "Was it about Ryu again?"

"No. This one was new. It had a group of people that I fought with in high school along with the gang in my neighborhood." I shuttered at the memory. He tightened his grip.

"Did they hurt you in the dream?"

"Started to but I woke afterwards."

"I don't like you living unprotected in that area especially since the media now knows we're dating. If you don't want to live with me, would you consider moving to a place closer to me in a safer neighborhood?"

I placed my head down on his shoulder. I wanted to tell him yes and move away from the gang that was threatening me, but just like Yugi used to tell me, I was stubborn. I pulled myself out of the gutter away from my father and wanted to see how far I could get on my own. If I allowed Seto to help me, I would feel like I lost. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask for." He moved slightly away to look at me. "Is there anything you need?"

I reached down and picked up a folder. "Your approval of the newest addition to your developing game."

He rolled his eyes and took the folder. Opening it, he began to read it as he walked back to his desk. He signed the paper and held up the folder. "I approve."

I took the folder back. "Thank you." He returned to his paperwork, and I started on my usual ritual. The day went by relatively quickly. I found myself curious about what Seto had planned. It had been almost a week since we went on our last date. I enjoyed going to a fudge tasting festival. I ate so much that I was still having trouble eating fudge now.

I finished the last of my rounds and shut my computer down. Seto wasn't behind his desk. I chuckled and started downstairs apparently he was antsy to go as well. I picked the invitation up and placed it in my wallet. It will go with all the other invitations that I stored in my desk drawer at home. When I arrived in the lobby, I noticed that he wasn't standing inside but outside by a large black limousine. We normally didn't take the limousine. He climbed in after me. I instantly turned to him. "You have something big planned."

"Or something meaningful," he commented. "It's a surprise."

At first I didn't like the idea of surprises but after a few of his surprises, I began to change my mind. I waited patiently for us to arrive at our destination. The unfamiliar streets changed into familiar and I began to get nervous. "He wouldn't," I thought just as the limousine stopped directly outside of Yugi's game shop. "What are we doing here?"

"All the months we worked together and started dating you had never mentioned your best friend's name. I found it odd and thought that your different lives kept you apart. I thought it would be nice to invite Yugi for a night out. You can imagine how shocked I was to find out that you haven't spoken to him in a couple years."

Seto's eyes locked with mine. "He told me the reason you stopped seeing him." My heart drummed in my chest. He couldn't have been happy about that. "It was very noble of you and unnecessary now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yugi's business will never suffer because of you."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. People have become more accepting of you lately. The question should be what have you done?"

I turned away from him and frowned. Everyone in Kaiba Corp. accepted me because they could see how hard I worked and I was nice to everyone. Could it really be that simple? I trusted what Seto said, and he was usually right about things, especially when it came to business. The only problem was the fact that I still believed that people wouldn't change. The people that would harass me knew me before I became the personal assistant to Ryu. They've seen me at my lowest point. I didn't give them a reason to trust me back then. There was no way they would accept me. Did any of that matter? I was no longer living with Yugi nor working with him. I wouldn't be seen with him all the time. I wanted Yugi back in my life. I sighed deeply and looked back at Seto who patiently waited for me to come to a conclusion. "Maybe visiting him wouldn't hurt too much."

Seto gave me a soft smile and reached for the door, opening it. He walked into the game shop. I followed slowly behind him, feeling like I was walking into a funeral. Dread filled my senses. Questions swirled my mind. Would Yugi be willing to talk to him? Would they be able to return to the friendship they had? I swallowed the lump in my throat, having trouble breathing. Anxiety rushed to the surface and I had trouble dowsing it. But, with all the worry he had from the limousine to the door, seemed pointless the second I stepped into the game shop. Arms wrapped painfully around my waist, pulling me into the petite body before me. I heard my name being spoken over and over again. I looked up at Seto and smiled. Out of all the things he gave me and all the dates we went on, this was the best one yet. "I'm sorry," I whispered to Yugi. "I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you to worry."

"You are such a fool," he told me, releasing me from his grasp. "I never wanted you to leave. I could care less if my business went under. I was happy to have you for a friend. I'm grateful nonetheless for the sacrifice you made. My business is going strong, and you have gotten a job better than anything I could have ever offered you."

"I would have been happy with anything you gave me if only I wasn't so stubborn. It's good to see you again, Yugi. I want to hear everything you've been up to for these years."

Yugi chuckled and glanced over at Seto. "I'll give you the short story because I know Seto would love to get home sometime before the weekend."

I laughed and walked with him towards the second floor. I knew Yugi was only teasing about taking days to catch up, but by the look on Seto's face, he didn't get the joke. I would have to explain that later to him. The genius he was and couldn't understand jokes. I spent a couple hours catching up with Yugi. I found out that he had a girlfriend, and his grandfather now toured the globe leaving Yugi in charge of the shop. It felt great talking to Yugi again and I couldn't tell you how grateful I was for Seto. If it weren't for him, I probably would have never talked to Yugi again.

I glanced over at Seto, noticing that he hid another yawn behind his hand. I really wanted to talk to Yugi about Seto, but I also didn't want to interrupt Seto's plans. "Did you have anything else planned?"

"No. I'll drive you home."

"Not in the limousine. That would really tip people off."

"I can get another car brought here."

"Or, I can walk home on my own. Yugi's house isn't too far from me."

Seto frowned. I hated it when he did that. It made me think that I was hurting him. "I've driven you home before."

"I can drive him home," Yugi interrupted, saving me from hurting him. "You look like you're about ready to crash. I'll take him home in an hour and I promise to walk him up to his door."

He rubbed his eyes, keeping the frown on his face, but he got up and started for the door. I grabbed his wrist as he passed and looked him right in the eye. "I don't want you falling asleep here and feeling guilty. I know how hard you've been working lately. Please believe me that it's not because I want to get rid of you. I just don't want jeopardize your health."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you," he said.

I watched him leave, still feeling horrible about it. I looked back at Yugi and he smiled to me. "I will drive you home, but it looks like you wanted to ask me something without Kaiba-san present."

"Thank you for helping me. I was starting to get concerned about him falling asleep and was willing to ride home with him, but like you said, I did have something to talk to you about Seto. I know I'm madly in love with him and have proven to a lot of people that I'm capable of doing my job without it interfering with my relationship or vice versa. But, Ryu did more damage than I realize. Actually it didn't dawn on me until I started dating Seto. I hate hurting him because of my insecurities. What do I do, Yugi?"

"Does he know about your insecurities?" I nodded. "And he's still with you correct?" I nodded again. "I don't think there is anything to fear with him then. I can tell he's madly in love with you and wants to do anything for you. When he called me and found out what happened between us, he wasn't mad or disappointed. He was sad for you and wanted to help you one step at a time. I never expected the both of you to still be in different houses, but now I understand. These insecurities are preventing you for taking another step with him."

"It's difficult for me to think about living with him. I'm still afraid that he'll see how damaged I am and kick me out. I mean I can't even think about having sex with him yet."

Yugi grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him. "How many months have you been going out?"

"Almost six."

"Has he ever showed signs of losing his patience or becoming bored with you?"

"No, but he does hide things a lot."

"I don't think he'd hide things from you in regards to your relationship. Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"No."

"I think you should start talking to him about everything. Now, let's get you home so you're not late for work tomorrow." Yugi got up to retrieve his keys while I thought about what he said to me. I had a lot of thinking to do before I even talked to Seto about everything. I knew what Yugi said was right. I was even thinking about talking to Seto before I talked to Yugi, but it was better to have someone else telling you to do something you already knew you had to do.

The ride home was relatively quiet. I had a lot to think about and Yugi respected that by not asking anything other than directions. When we got to my apartment, Yugi did just as he promised Seto. I opened my apartment door and glanced back at him still feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," I said once again. I couldn't rid myself of the guilt.

Yugi smiled gently at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "There is no need for you to feel guilty. I know why you did it, I accepted and I'm grateful. I am most happy that it turned out well for you. You finally got a job that you deserve, and you're dating the man of your dreams. I'm sorry that you had to go through hell to get to this point. Don't let anyone or anything get in-between you and your happiness ever again. Good night, Jounouchi, and remember to talk to him." He hugged me before walking off without waiting for my response.

I walked into my apartment with a smile on my face. Yugi was right. Even though it hurt me to leave him, we both came out better than when we were together. I stood by the door for a few minutes, thinking about what I'd say to Seto the next morning besides an apology. A sudden thought came to my mind. Seto was always the one to announce our dates. Maybe it was time for me to ask him out on a date. I moved away from the door and towards the living room, thinking of places we could go together. I don't remember what happened when I reached the living room. All that I knew was darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

There's chapter three. Only one more chapter left. I'll upload it soon. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews and I apologize again for the cliffhanger. This is the final chapter and I'm sure a lot of you will like this ending. In a couple days I'll upload the second story "The Elevator." It's just a oneshot and not long so please don't get your hopes up for a long story yet. Hopefully at the beginning of next week I'll start to upload the third and final story I wrote. Without further ado, the end of Man of my dreams.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When I awoke next, I was tied and gagged to a bed. I opened my eyes the second I realized that I couldn't move. My mouth was completely dry and a bad taste lingered. I was confused on what happened and didn't know where I was. I twisted my wrists and tried to slip them through the ropes, but they were tied too tightly. I groaned and tried to move myself around to see more than the ceiling or the edge of the bed, but I couldn't see any further. I hated feeling helpless and this situation wasn't one I ever thought I would be in. I glanced further up and noticed the light that was illuminating the room. I didn't feel cold and couldn't figure out what type of building I was in.

A door creaked in the distance and I heard someone's footsteps. The person walked up to the bed and looked down at me. He had black hair and wore a white mask that covered his whole face including the color of his eyes. I could hear him breathing through the mask. He stared at me for a few long seconds before speaking. "There's nothing special about you." I was confused. I didn't understand what he meant by that. I wasn't special for what? For who? "Your hole must be tight and that mouth of yours probably has skill. If I was a fag like you, I'd give you a test. Unfortunately I can't speak for the other men here. They might want a sample of you. For the most part you are to stay here and be a good boy. Once we have what we need, well we'll see. You made a powerful enemy. He might have something special for you." He trailed his fingers down neck and walked away.

I shuttered and tried to twist my arms free. I had no clue what he really wanted, but I knew from his last part that Ryu had something to do with it. I didn't know how that was possible, considering that he would never see the outside world again and all his assets were auctioned off to settle the lawsuits. He couldn't hire anyone unless he promised them something in another way. I shuttered again. "Seto," I gasped. They had to know I was with Seto. That would be the only reason they would just hold me here for now. I fought harder against the restraints, but as several minutes of fighting became in vain, I started breathing heavily. I didn't want anything happening to Seto.

The door opened again, and I held my breath. Another black haired male leaned over the bed, this time he wore a red face mask. He snickered and knelt down beside me. His finger trailed circles around my stomach. I felt bile trying to rise. This one clearly wanted something I wasn't willing to give. "Ryu said you were very sensitive. I think I'll test that theory. We have some time to kill." He stood up and moved down towards my feet, pulling out a switchblade as he went. Everything inside of me wanted to move away from him, but I calmed my mind. If he cut my feet free, I might have a chance of escaping.

He did just as I hoped. After he cut my feet free, he left the knife on the bed. He moved a little up the bed and reached for my belt. I took a deep breath and quickly pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his neck. I heard him take a deep breath from behind the mask, but I didn't give him any opportunity. I yanked him upward and smashed his head against the headboard that my hands were attached to. I heard him groan, and his body went slack against me. Grunting, I flipped my body upward to knock him off the bed, crashing with the floor. I lifted myself up slightly and spotted the knife near my left leg. Moving the left leg to the other side of the knife and reaching with my right leg, I struggled and squirmed as I moved the knife further up the bed. The gag was making it difficult for me to breath, but I tried to ignore it and continued to struggle with the knife.

With twisting and turning, I managed to get my arms down to the bottom of the headboard and twirled my fingertips against the edge of the blade. I could feel the small cuts on my fingers and body, but I ignored them and sliced my one arm free. I nearly squealed in delight. I reached up for the gag and ripped it off. I used the knife to cut my other hand free. With knife in hand, I quickly got off the bed and made my way to the door. I didn't care about finding out who the person was. All I could think about was getting out of this place. I carefully pulled the door open, keeping the knife firmly in my hand. I stuck my head out first and looked around. No one was standing by the door or in the well lit hallways. I looked down, happy to see the floor was lined with carpet. I could easily sneak across it. Walking on my toes, I crept down the one hallways praying to all the gods that it was the right direction. I gently tapped the area that I stepped on before putting my full weight on it and moving slowly towards what I hoped was the exit.

I heard voices coming from a door close to the end. It was half closed, but the voices were loud enough to reach me. I could hear them talking about me. Some were fighting over who got me next. The conversation made me sick. I moved slowly up to the door before quickly walking pass the opening. I stepped further down the hall and almost had a heart attack when I didn't see a door. I didn't know how much time I had left before that guy regain consciousness, and I would have to walk pass not only that door but the door with everyone else. I took another couple steps and saw a hidden corner further down. Praying that the exit was there, I moved slightly faster but carefully towards it.

The second I turned the corner, I could see a door with a window beside it. The window showed the outside world. I heard someone shout something and fear struck me. I quickly ran to the door and pulled the surprisingly unlocked door open. Looking back only once, I ran through the rain covered streets. I stopped for a second once I was several streets away. I didn't recognize the area I was in. I looked up and spotted the Kaiba Corp skyscraper. I couldn't believe it. I was so close to Kaiba Corp. I didn't understand why they would keep me that close.

I heard a loud bang much like a firecracker. I duck my head and noticed that a box fell beside me. I gasped and started running again. All I had to do was make it to Kaiba Corp. More gunfire came from behind me, but I managed to make it into a highly populated area. I ran straight through the streets, avoiding people and cars as I went. Nearly getting hit by a truck, I finally made it directly outside of Kaiba Corp. My heart raced and I couldn't catch my breath. Instantly people surrounded me asking questions I couldn't register. Someone grabbed my arm and led me away from the lobby. We entered a quiet conference room on the first floor. I was pushed into a chair and handed a bottle of water.

I ignored the water for the moment, placing it on the table. Twirling the chair away from the table, I put my hands between my legs and bowed my head. Catching my breath took longer than normal. I felt arms wrap around my head and a warm body standing against me. I groaned, smelling Seto's cologne. I looked up and wrapped my shaking arms around him. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I also wanted to remain strong. Just his presence was enough to calm my rapid heartbeat.

Seto sat in the chair next to me and gently rubbed my folded hands. "Can you talk yet?"

I looked at him and frowned. "I-I'll..." I groaned and licked my dry lips, reaching for the water. I took a sip and looked back at him. "I'll try," I finally pushed passed my lips.

He didn't stop running his fingers along my hands. "You didn't show up to work at your normal time and haven't been answering your door or phone. I was extremely worried about you and had people out looking all over Domino for any clues about your disappearance. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. After Yugi dropped me off, I was in my living room when everything went black. I woke up tied and gagged to a bed. The first man that came in said I was only there until they got what they needed. He said there wasn't anything special about me and started saying that I must have been good at giving blow jobs or I was tight. I still don't know what he meant by any of that, but he also mentioned that I made a powerful enemy and that he had something special planned for me. I know that it had to do with Ryu."

Seto frown. "I was thinking the first part had to do with me, but you said that they had you since last night. They would have called me by now. I know Yugi didn't hear anything because he just called asking if we found you yet. He would have mentioned if someone contacted him with something strange. How did you escape?"

I bit my lip and shuttered. "A second guy came in. Unlike the first guy who admitted that he would never do anything sexually to me, this guy had every intention of raping me. He had a knife and cut the ropes off my legs. I waited for him to get close before wrapping my legs around his neck and throwing his head against the headboard. I was lucky that he hit that and not any part of me. I struggled to cut myself free with the knife that he left on the bed. I snuck out of the room and made it close to the front door before that man regained his consciousness. By that I ripped the door open and ran down the random streets. I stopped long enough to look up and see Kaiba Corp. wasn't too far away. They found me and started shooting at me, but I ran as fast as I could here, knowing that once I got inside, I'd be safe."

Seto got up and knelt beside me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm glad you got away safely, and I planned on keeping you that way. Let's get you upstairs. You can lie down on the couch in our office."

"Thank you," I said, walking with him to the elevator. He kept close to me while we rode up to the top floor and walked into our office. I instantly walked over to the couch and lied down. He went to his desk and picked up the phone. "Keep the building locked down. No one in or out without security clearance. All deliveries should be handled outside and brought in by cleared staff."

He walked over to me and sat on the edge of the couch. "You don't have to go that extreme."

"Your safety is my top priority. I don't care how much money or time it takes. I will go beyond the lengths to keep you safe. Did they hurt you at all?"

I shook my head. "I got small cuts from the knife."

"Do you still have it?"

I reached into my pocket and held out the switchblade. "Hang on," he said, walking over to his desk. He picked a bag and held it directly under my hand. "Okay, drop it. It might have the guy's fingerprints."

"And mine."

"I'll give the police a copy of your fingerprints. Hopefully we'll find a clue to who kidnapped you. Can you tell me where the building was?"

"No, I might be able to guide you."

"Let's go. We'll catch them if they hadn't already left it." Seto was obviously restless, but I was willing to help him. I knew I would feel safer with them behind bars.

"I'm sure they did but we could try anyway." Now that I was calmed, my anger started to take over. I wanted to catch these horrible people that threatened me and whoever else they planned to get involved.

It took only a few minutes for Kaiba to organize an army of his personal bodyguards. We sat in the middle of a large black SUV with tinted windows. Guards sat around us. Two other SUV's full of guards followed us. I guided them as best as I could, but I didn't remember which direction I took at some point. We drove around the area, taking each side street slowly until I recognized the first alleyway I took. "Stop," I nearly shouted and looked over the shoulder of the man who sat next to me. "That has to be the house. I remembered seeing that dumpster the second I opened the door."

The two guards behind us got out along with the one sitting in the passenger side, leaving us with the driver and the two guards around us. The other two SUV's unloaded, and they started towards the house with their guns drown. The driver moved the car around the corner, blocking the view of the house. I sat aguishly listening for any signs of struggle. The silence got to the point where I thought we were in a soundproof vehicle. Seto sat calmly beside me, keeping his eyes trained on the front. He didn't seem worried at all. He must trust his bodyguards completely.

Seto's cellphone ringing caused me to jump slightly. "Kaiba. You didn't? No, leave only one team there and called the police. Let them know that I have a piece of evidence as well. Good." Seto hung up the phone. "They escaped. I didn't think we would catch them that way," he told me before turning to the driver. "Take us home." I didn't even think about which house he meant. I knew that we were going to his mansion. I didn't object to it. With those people still around, I didn't feel comfortable being alone in my apartment.

Neither one of us spoke until we were inside of his large mansion. We moved into the living room where we often spent most of our time talking or watching movies. When we sat down on the couch, Seto glanced up at me. "I didn't mean to dictate where we were going. I assume the police will want to search your house to find any sort of clues if you want them to. Also, I was afraid that those people would try to get you again."

"It's okay. I didn't want to be alone in that apartment anyway."

"Will you stay here for a few days before finding a new apartment or going back to yours?"

I pulled my legs up on the couch and laid my head in his lap. He instantly started playing with my hair. I always seemed to relax with his soft fingers running through my hair and against my scalp. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but I don't want you to say anything until I finish. Do you mind listening?" I looked up at his eyes; his deep blue eyes. I could get lost in the beauty of his eyes. He nodded. I licked my lips and closed my eyes for a second to gather my thoughts. Yugi suggested that I should talk to him and being kidnapped before getting the chance has pushed me to finally do it. I don't want anything happening to me before I had a chance to tell him.

"I am madly in love with you. I have been in love with you for some time. When Ryu picked me up at the bar and offered me a job, I took it without even thinking about it, but when I found that my office faces yours, I thought I was the luckiest man. If I got close enough to the window and look up, I could see you when you looked out the window. I spent most of my time watching you when you looked out the window. I thought back then that I never had a chance with you. You are a strong person that doesn't need anyone unless you are willing to allow them in your life. Why should you get married to a woman unless you wanted an heir? I never thought you could love someone. You've proven me wrong several times these months that we've been together. I know that you can love people and that you are in love with me."

I smiled and pulled his hand away from my hair and ran my fingers along it. "I can't tell you how happy I was to have your attention. I thought I couldn't fall even more in love with you, but I did. When we started going on dates, that's when I noticed that you were always focused on my comfort. And that's one of the things I want to talk to you about. I don't want all the dates that we go on to be something that I would like. I want to share this relationship and that means going on dates that you would like. I don't care if I might not like it. If you want to go to a five star restaurant and go see an opera or something, I want to do that with you. I want to know what you like to do. The next time we go on a date I want to go somewhere that you want to go."

I sat up and moved into his lap, bracing most of my weight on my knees so I wouldn't hurt him by sitting on his legs for too long. "And now the most important thing before I let you talk." He chuckled and placed his hands on my hips. "I was afraid to move in with you. I could tell that you were serious about this relationship, but I've had too much disappointment in my life and didn't believe that anyone could love me more than just a hole to fuck. You've proven to me countless times that you were willing to wait for me to be ready. You've showed me you wanted more than sex from me and I'm grateful, but my careless mind was preventing me for seeing it until recently. It wasn't that I didn't want to move in with you or near you; it was my fear that you would throw me away once you were done with me that prevented me. But, I don't want to be afraid of all of this anymore. I want to be with you. I want to live with you. I want to have sex with you every day because you are the hottest man I know and had this gorgeous personality hidden from everyone. I love you, Seto, but I'm still insecure, and I hate that about myself."

I finally stopped my ranting and looked up at him. He was smiling. Smiling? Something that he rarely did. He reached up and placed his hand on my cheek, pulling me in for a kiss. "Can I speak now?" he asked against my lips between kisses. I nodded, bracing myself for his reply. "You really are a fool just like what Yugi said yesterday. I have never wanted you just as a hole to fuck. If I wanted to have sex, I wouldn't date someone. I could get anyone I want into my bed. I am dating you because I love you. The times you were looking up at me through your window were the times that I was looking at you. It wasn't just because I was concerned about what Ryu was doing to you. I didn't want anything happening to you before I had a chance to finally tell you that I have been in love with you for some time now."

I stared at Seto in disbelief. He had been in love with me for awhile. "How long?"

"If I told you that you may be upset and hurt. Let's just leave it as awhile."

"Duelist Kingdom or Battle City."

Seto sighed. "I really don't want to upset you with this."

"I'm stubborn and want to know. I promise not to hold it against you."

He frowned and seemed to think for a few minutes. I thought he wouldn't tell me with how long he didn't respond. "Duelist Kingdom was when I suspected that I had a crush on you. I wanted to make sure that it was just a crush or curiosity so I purposely didn't let you into Battle City. I found myself always staring at you when you were around and wanted to stop, but you still found a way to enter. You drive me crazy with how stubborn you are, but I admire your strength to always endure anything life threw at you. I want to be with you forever not just for one night. How can I get that into your head?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Show me."

Seto groaned. "Are you sure?" I leaned my head to the side and bit down on his neck. He hissed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Not here. Upstairs." I slid off Seto's lap. He grabbed my hand and hastily led me up to his bedroom. I've been in there before only because Seto forgot something or was changing, never for sex.

He shut and locked the door behind me. "Mokuba will be home in two hours. I don't want him walking in on us." He gently pulled me to the bed and lied down, making sure I was fell on top of him. He slid his fingers into my hair, pulling me down for a dominating kiss. Our lips fought each other before sliding into perfect harmony. His tongue squirmed its way into my mouth, sliding across my teeth before diving further in. My whole body shuttered, and I lost the strength in my arms to stay above him. The kiss left me hot and my pants extremely tight. We have kissed numerous times before, but not like this.

His kiss and gentle touches screamed that there would be more coming, and I gladly accepted the offer. He pulled on my shirt until he managed to get it completely off. "Katsuya, you're beautiful, like the child of a sun god."

I blushed, kissing his neck. "If I am the sun then you are my ocean with those eyes of yours. Just you looking at me is enough to make me want to sail the oceans with you." I untied his tie and slid it slowly off. He reached up and pressed his hand against my stomach. His fingers slowly twirled up until he reached my nipples. I groaned and shivers ran down my back. I tried to control myself and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. As his skin revealed itself to me, I leaned down to kiss every smooth part of his chest.

He moaned quietly, wrapping his legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I found myself finally relaxing, and my past no longer plagued my thoughts. I wanted this and all I could think about was Seto. The way he smelt, the way he looked, they way he moaned my name and the way he squirmed underneath me was turning me on. I wanted control of this, but I wanted Seto to show me his love more. I reached down and unbuckled his belt before pulling it off. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. When he was fully undressed, I looked down at his beauty. His skin was slightly flushed giving a gorgeous glow to his pale skin. His cock twitched and leaked. I couldn't resist any longer. I wrapped my hand around it, stroking from the base to the head. I collected some of his semen and moved my hand slowly back down. I was fascinated by the feel of his cock and the noises he made.

He groaned and stopped my hands. "If you continue, the moment would be ruined," he said breathily.

"We can't have that." My voice sounded heavy. I normally didn't talk during sex and my voice sounded odd to me now that I did speak.

Seto flipped us around and pulled my own pants off. I knew my cock was hard and ready. He leaned down and licked from the base to the head, twirling his tongue as he went. My hands instantly gripped the sheets below me. He looked back at me with cloudy eyes. "Tasty." I groaned unable to hold on.

"Hurry, Seto," I gasped, lifting my hips up. "Fuck me now."

His eyes cleared for a second. "No." I stared in disbelief. Was he really not going to take this further? He leaned up to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle from the drawer. "I will make love to you not just fuck you."

I smiled softly at him. "I love you."

He stopped what he was doing and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you, too. Now, relax. We're going to take this slow. I don't want to hurt you." A cold, slick finger probed my entrance. I shivered, but I don't know if it's because of delight or the cold. His finger moved slowly in, twirling once it was fully inside. "Lift your hips up." He placed a pillow underneath me. "You are really tight. I don't want your hips getting sore."

I groaned as he continued thrusting and twirling his finger. He was a very caring lover, much better than anything in the past. He added a second finger and continued to stretch me. It felt like hours went by, but he hit my prostate and all my impatience went away. I moaned and arched my back. Seto chuckled and pressed my hips back down. "Apparently you are very sensitive there." He continued to rub my prostate, sending spikes of pleasure all around my body.

"More," I panted, sweat collecting on my forehead. He added a third finger, stretching and stroking my prostate at the same time. "Oh gods, Seto, I can't hold on."

He stopped and squeezed the base of my cock. "Take a couple of breaths." He let go and leaned over me. "Keep breathing." I felt his dick probing my entrance and did as he said. He stared into my eyes, placing his free hand against my cheek. I groaned and closed my eyes when he started entering me. "So tight," he whispered. Once he was fully in, I opened my eyes and looked at him. My heart skipped several beats, and I brought him down for a deep kiss while my body adjusted. None of my past experiences came close to this.

He moved slightly and hit my prostate. I gasped and met his slight thrust. My body pleaded for more. He smiled and pulled out before thrusting back in. We started slow, each getting used to the other, but it didn't take long before he was thrusting faster and I met him each time. Our moans vibrated the walls, and the bed moved with us like waves in the ocean. The world didn't matter to us at that moment. Before long, I felt my climax coming. "Seto, I'm..." was all I could get pass my lips before I coated both of our chests. My climax lasted so long before I stopped squirting. I came down off my high to realize that I was wet inside. Seto came during the time of my high.

He pulled gently out of me and lied down next to me. I took the pillow out from under me and rolled over to hold him close. I could feel his rapid heart beat against my chest. I licked my lips and struggled to find the words to describe this amazing feeling. "Thank you," was all I could finally think to say.

He smiled and snuggled into me. "That is only half of how I feel for you. Your climax was so intense that I couldn't keep myself from following you." I kissed him, feeling exhausted and satisfied at the same time. Sleep came so easily for me, and I couldn't fight it.

When I woke, I didn't know how long I slept, but the man of my dreams still remained snuggled in my arms. I smiled enjoying the feel of his soft breathing against my neck. I would have returned to sleep if I didn't hear banging coming from the door. I grunted. that must have woken me up before. "Nii-sama!" I heard shouted through the door.

"One second, Mokuba," I shouted back. I moved out of Seto's arms, gently shaking him. His eyes half opened. "Mokuba is outside the door."

He groaned and lied on his back. "Mokie, wait downstairs. We'll be down in a second." He rolled until he got out of bed. "Let's get a quick shower."

"It might be important."

"If it was, the guards would have unlocked the door. I don't think you want to go downstairs feeling that sticky do you?"

I shook my head and followed him into the bathroom. We washed each other, keeping our touches slow and easy. Neither one of us wanted to take the time to have sex in the shower, but I was willing to keep that thought in my mind.

When we finally reached downstairs, Mokuba was pacing in front of the couch. He put his hands on his hips. "I can't believe you! Isono told me that Jounouchi was kidnapped last night and showed up this afternoon at your office. He said you tried to capture the men, but they escaped before you could. I came right home, and no one could find you. We tried your door but it was locked. We were just about to unlock it when we heard," here he stopped and blushed.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked over at Seto. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all. "I'm glad you didn't open the door. It's not like we were doing anything odd. So are you telling me that you interrupted our sleep because you were worried, or that you were embarrassed that we had sex?"

Mokuba's entire face turned red. "Isono found the men that kidnapped Jounouchi, and the police have them in custody. The man's fingerprint was on the switchblade, and he has been linked to several other crimes. They are not talking though."

"Where is Isono?"

"He's had the police station. When he returns there will be some officers coming along for Jounouchi's statement. Ryu has been placed in isolation for now. They can't keep him in there unless they have proof that he orchestrated this whole thing. A lot has happened while you two were banging the headboard."

I snickered; finally I was getting my backbone. "It was a little more than banging the headboards. I think we came close to breaking the bed."

Mokuba stared at me and placed his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear that."

"Then you shouldn't ask or tease about it."

Seto moved over to Mokuba and ruffled his hair before kneeling down in front of him. "Does this bother you?"

I listened to the seriousness in Seto's voice. He obviously wanted to make sure he had his brother's blessings. My smile turned to a frown as I thought about it. I didn't want Mokuba being uncomfortable in his own house. "Do you love him, Nii-sama?"

"Yes."

"More than me?"

"The same. Neither one of you is more important than the other."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

It unnerved me that they were talking about me as if I weren't there, but I understood what he was aiming for and I listened to them. "I couldn't think of my life without him anymore."

"Is he going to live here?"

"If he wants to."

Mokuba looked from Seto over to me and smiled. "Then I have no problem with it. I have one...uh...request."

"And what is that?"

"No sex where I can see you. Our rooms are close to each other, but I'm willing to move mine to a different part of the upstairs."

"You don't have to. Thank you for your blessing."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto and hugged him gently. He reached over and pulled me into their hug. It felt great being in the arms of not only my lover but his brother. It felt like the family I barely remembered. I felt loved and wanted. I never wanted to give that up. Never.

So here I sit on our one year anniversary still madly in love with the man and writing all these events down. Ryu remains in isolation; never again can he talk to anyone or see the outside world. It seemed justified, considering that he ruined the lives of several people and almost ruined mine. Taki is doing much better. He finished his rehabilitation and therapy. The last I heard from Mokuba, he was dating a really nice man. I was happy to hear that and prayed to the gods that they would bless Taki's relationship. He deserved to be happy. Yugi's business is still going strong and get this! He's finally found someone to settle down with. They are getting married next month, and I'm the best man! She is beautiful with long brown hair, bright green eyes and around his height.

As for Seto and I, we are still going strong. We don't go on as many dates as we used to, but when we do, it's always romantic and thoughtful. I am still his close personal assistant and now live with him. No one in Kaiba Corp. seems to care about our personal lives. They don't treat us any differently than before we started dating. Seto says he has a surprise for me. I don't know what it is but it's making my stomach tie in knots. He seemed to plan this date very carefully. I'll have to let you all know after the date. Wish me luck.

I'M GETTING MARRIED!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That's the end I hope you liked this. It was suppose to be a oneshot and only a total of ten pages, but this grew a mind of its own and didn't want to stop. Let me know what you thought. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
